


一个深夜的偶遇

by Allium



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken!Batman, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST, lots of relationship issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allium/pseuds/Allium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce在喝醉之后见到了他原本想逃避的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一个深夜的偶遇

Bruce回来时已是凌晨。他昏昏沉沉地走过老爷钟、看到时针指向三点，于是耗尽最后一点清醒意识轻手轻脚地冲完澡换上睡衣，不愿打扰Alfred的好梦。不过手放在卧室门把手上的那一刻，一个突如其来的想法钻进脑海，像一阵细微的电流般让他立刻打了个激灵。

Dick在屋里，并且醒着。

很难说这是怎么发现的，因为Dick并没有刻意留下痕迹，只能归因于某种难以言喻的、多年共事训练出的直觉。他深吸一口气推开门，灯光在隆起的被单上投下一道狭窄的黄条。漫长的一秒之后，被单掀起，床上的人睁开蓝眼睛注视他。

果不其然。

他手足无措地站在门边，仿佛在睡梦中被灯光照了个正着的不是Dick而是他自己。

“嘿，Bruce。”Dick先开口，声音很低，但他还是因此头疼了一下。年轻人停了停。“怎么了？”

“唔。”他从沉默中惊醒，本能地发出一个意味不明的、蝙蝠侠式的单音。他突然强烈地意识到自己头发散乱、浴巾随意地搭在腰间。比起刚洗完澡，他更像是被一场大雨淋透了。这很…很奇怪。

当他从哥谭名流的晚宴上回到家，站在深夜空无一人的走廊上推开卧室门，床上有一个熟悉的睡眼惺忪的人在等他…这很奇怪。

他以为他准备好了，但心脏还是猛地跳了一下。

“Dick。”他最后说。嗓音不由自主地嘶哑，仿佛在为惊扰一个不属于他的领地而道歉。Dick稍微偏过身，抬头向后伸展开肩部的流畅线条。Bruce这才意识到他没穿上衣。

“来吧，”年轻人叹了口气，拍了拍身边的枕头，鹅毛枕发出柔软而安抚的蓬蓬声。“过来躺下。”

他迟疑地挪动腿脚，身体的每个部分都不受控制：过量酒精刺激着太阳穴，肩膀很酸，腿还在因旧伤而隐隐作痛。他一步一顿地走上前，突然开始担心香波能否盖掉身上的酒气。

他谨慎地坐在床沿，被单还带着对方的体温。一只手从背后搭上肩膀。

“劳累的一天，嗯？”

他没有回答，手指在背后舒服地画着圈，向后颈最酸痛的部位游移。Dick是从哪学来这样的按摩手艺的？他心不在焉地想，不自觉地往后靠了靠。

指节在三角肌和斜方肌的交接点按了一下，好似某个开关被打开。背后传来布料摩擦的声音，Dick坐直身子，顺势拖起他的上半身。后背贴上对方体温时他几乎舒服得长出一口气，幸好及时克制住了。

意识在有节奏的敲击中变得模糊，他突然疑惑起Dick怎么会在这里。哦…是了，他们确立了关系，短暂紧张的相处后已经三周没见面了。这段记忆很陌生，仿佛Dick理所应当地一直在那里似的。但既然他想起来了——这是漫长、毫无印象的三周。他起床、打好领带扮演花花公子Brucie，在夜巡之后倒头就睡。没有任何值得提及的事，因为头脑一片混沌，仿佛在这三周中上了锁。

毫无印象的生活一直持续到下午，他看到Dick的留言说晚上想约他，锁于是打开了，但也突然紧张起来，恐惧和期待混合着让他接听留言的手指都开始颤抖了——他最后在电话里说，用上蝙蝠侠低哑、强硬的语气：Bruce Wayne要参加某个慈善晚宴。

Dick，这个开朗活泼、长期受苦的年轻人，沉默了一下说：好的。

他既没说不会来，也没说不会不来，但Bruce想当然地以为他不会来了，这里显然有个判断失误。如果Bruce有空真正去思考一下这件事，他会发现自己为此而暗暗高兴；可他没有，也因此巧妙避免了高兴之后的自责。

干得好，Bruce Wayne。

 

 

年轻人的手移动到腰侧，松松地环抱着他，将他的意识拉回当下。也许Dick即将睡着了，脑海中一个小小的声音说，这样最好。和Dick相处时他总觉得心中有某种不稳定的重元素快要裂变，因而不得不一直费力去维持平静的表象。他从未思考过为何人类会有如此丰沛的情感，这显然是命运的捉弄，因为它们从来只给他带去负担。

正如此刻。他曾只身面对无数危险，但他无法——他希望Dick快睡。

当然，事情总是不按期望发展。“事实上，”柔和的沉默中，Dick平静地开口，“我本来有些事想和你谈谈，Bruce。”

颈后某处被恰到好处地捏了捏，Bruce重重叹了口气，拼命抑制与Dick贴得更紧的冲动。他不用回答，Dick会自己说下去。

Dick等了一会儿，见Bruce没有反应，发出一声好似苦笑的鼻音。“Bruce，我知道你在听着，让我把这件事说清楚。我们上次见面已经是三周前了，”他清了清嗓子，“有关今晚的宴会，我问了Alfred。所以…呃。”虽然知道Bruce看不见，他还是耸耸肩。

Bruce撑起上半身。

“所以？”

“所以……”Dick烦躁地放下手，Bruce的肩膀感到从未有过的冰冷。“我不知道。我想说…如果你不喜欢这段关系，没事的。”

事情开始变得紧张了。Bruce绷紧了肩。

“‘没事’是什么意思？” _是他想的那个意思吗？_ 他不敢转头，只要没看见Dick的眼睛，他就可以假装这是一个温馨、安静、只是酒精有点过量的夜晚。

“我真的要把那个词说出来吗？”Dick低低地问他。

身上每条肌肉都进入战备状态，Bruce闭上眼。理智，他想。在他需要理智的时候，理智都他妈去哪儿了？他深深吸了一口气，再从唇间尽量缓慢平稳地吐出。

该来的总是会来，他早就预料到了这一刻，Dick应该也一样。从什么时候开始，他就在训练自己学会放手？不是一两天，不是和Dick交往的短短三周，而是更久之前，久到他发现自己已经沦陷。他无时无刻不在训练自己，这种练习终于再次派上了用场。他可以做到的。他挣扎着，打算说一些诸如“没事”、“祝你好运”之类成熟理智的男性应该说出的句子…

“…常来哥谭。”他最后说。

他惊恐地闭上嘴，但已经晚了。该死的酒精腐蚀了思维。 _永远别喝酒！_ 他暗暗对自己责骂道，怒气冲冲地掐着手掌。但微弱的疼痛并没有带来预想中的清醒，反而让他更加头昏脑胀。

“这就是你要对我说的吗？”年轻人又好气又好笑地反问，“Bruce，你今天喝得有些…”

Dick的话音软了下来，Bruce能听出词句间浓浓的恳求意味。手掌大概要被掐出血了。这个场景如此熟悉，熟悉到他的喉头火辣辣像是被堵住了。Dick又要走了，这都是他的错，而他无力挽回，正像从前无数次发生的那样。他几乎能看见十九岁的Dick穿着三色制服站在面前。

“你想要我说什么？”他蓦地大声质问，Dick惊讶地缩回身子，失去接触让他的胸口剧痛。“对不起——”不，不能说对不起，删掉这个词重新起头，“我不知……真的不知道怎么办。我们是平等的，做你想做的事，对吧？所以，‘没事’，‘祝你好运’！但别离开…别离开…”

_别离开我。_

身体已经不受控制了，另一个人的体温磁石般吸引着他。双手在黑暗中摸索，直到被掐破的掌心碰到温暖而伤痕累累的皮肤。他扑上去紧紧抓住Dick，在腰线上胡乱抚摸着、舔吻着，任酒精在神经系统中狂轰滥炸。身体每个部分都叫嚣着疼痛，但他无法停止。也许只要他不停下，悲剧就会被此刻的激情挡在门外。

Dick的手指伸进他湿漉漉的短发抓挠——痒痒地很舒服，难怪Titus会喜欢——然后Dick一只手斜撑着身子，另一只手捧起他的脸。

一个漫长又短暂的吻。

他吻回去，不想分辨其中到底有什么含义。他从未像现在这样渴求Dick的吻、Dick的手指、Dick的皮肤。这与性欲无关，他只是想要，因为蝙蝠侠、Bruce Wayne总是想要那些无法得到的东西。

他用力而悲伤地亲吻，如干渴的流浪者亲吻杯中最后一滴泉水。Dick在他唇齿的攻击下皱起眉头。

“Bruce。”

…他有没有说过特别喜欢Dick叫他的名字？

年轻人在窒息前挣脱他，大口喘着气：“Bruce！”

呼唤给他带来一丁点理智，他停下动作，不情愿地在Dick和自己之间空出一点距离。然后…

…他发现Dick勃起了。

就算隔着两层布料，对方下体明显的热度也已经无法忽视。他顿时四肢发凉，茫然地起身，好似被一只无形的手攫住咽喉。身体已经到达疲倦的顶峰，而意识——心中一个怯懦的部分开始希望这一切都能停下，快停下——他从未面对过，他不知怎么面对。大概他应该转身把面前年轻的躯体按倒在床单上，这是他现在唯一该做的，否则——

“放松，”焦虑让全身肌肉都绷得像钢板，以至于Dick感知到他情绪的变化。“放松点，Bruce。”声音在他耳边低语，带起温柔酥软的气流：“我不需要你做什么，这只是正常的生理反应。”

“但…” _但我没能取悦你，而你要离开了。_

“没事的。”Dick——夜翼——重复了一遍，就好像这样说会让年长者更容易接受似的，Bruce无力反驳。他筋疲力尽地埋首在Dick腰侧，Dick用一只手环抱着他，另一只手不轻不重地揉捏着他之前并未意识到、但确实存在的僵硬肌肉。他的伙伴，他的情人——在他身边、与他互相倚靠。

某种感情突然噎住了他的喉咙。

“夜——Dick，我…”

他一下忘了自己要说什么…不，并没有忘，只是被锁进了更安全的角落。他模糊地感到自己将要说的话至关重要，仿佛开启某种未知命运的钥匙，但词语板结在唇齿之间，迟钝的身体早已无力表达，让他只能惊恐地、陌生地、局外人一般地注视着自己。

他身下的人也愣住了。良久，温暖的躯体挪动着，柔软的唇碰了碰他耳后。

“我明白。”那个声音低语，“我也爱你。”迟疑了一下，“我不会走的。”

他的心猛地落下来，砰一声重重砸在胸腔，所有气力一下被耳后的吻抽空了，只留下松弛与疲倦。朦胧间Dick扶着他平躺在床上，盖好被子，然后用下巴抵着他的肩，在身侧团成一个温暖的球。他闻到自己身上还有残余的酒气，但这一切突然都再正常不过。

明天早上，他模糊地想，他会用一个挑逗的吻把Dick唤醒，在洗澡时为彼此涂上香波，接着他们会来一场缓慢、深情的性爱，用最传统的体位，就在这张床上。明天早上，他就会有足够的勇气。他会请求Dick留在身边，然后说出那句咒语，那句一直停留在舌尖的…

…然后，像满月时的潮水上涨，睡意淹没了他。

  

-END-


End file.
